Yellow
by pixienewt676
Summary: Perhaps she was the yellow i needed in my life. My Yellow star Luna. Written for the Druna Songfic challenge!


**Hullo!**

**This is for the Druna Songfic Challenge :D**

**This is written based on Draco's Point Of View**

* * *

><p><em>*Yawn*<em>

Damn it! it's already 1 in the morning! How can Mud blood Granger survive everyday guarding this freakin' school?

"Malfoy, do you mind check the Forbidden Forest?. Ronald and I will guard here" Mud blood said. Who was she to command me where to go! My Father will hear about this!

"Oh sure, Mudblood. I would really be gross out to see you two snogging endlessly. " I smirked at her

"Oh thank you Draco for being understanding. Im sure Ronald and I will have a very good time without a ferret watching us" smiling mockingly at me while that blood traitor's blushing

"Whatever" I waved my hand in the air and turned to walk away to the Forbidden Forest

"Stupid Mudblood, who is she to command me?" I kick rock by rock not realizing I was already half away from the lake

Suddenly, I felt a cold wave hit my body as the grass grumbled

"Who's there! Show yourself!" My hand automatically grab for my wand directing at the grass.

"Your funny" a small melodic voice said.

"I said show yourself!" Now I was panicking, there was someone in here! Maybe, it's someone from Potter's group called Dumbledore's army come to take revenge, or maybe that person-

"What the-" a leave flowed down at the top of my head. I turned around at the tree behind me. There was a girl, smiling down on me. Although I can't see her clearly, she was pale and barefooted. I think she is goddess.

She climbed down the tree "Oh hello there Mr. Draco Malfoy" She turned to look at me. Blue Wide eyes, pointy nose, thin smiling lips, wavy blonde hair, and sparkly yellow dress. This girl who I think is a Goddess was Loony Lovegood.

"Loony?" I wear a disgust look on my face. I can't believe I thought this Lunatic was actually beautiful!

"Do you want to join me?" She pointed her hand at the branch of the big tree. "Are you seriously want me to come sit with you there?" I gave her a *Are you crazy* look on my face

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow_

"Yes" She smiled at me sweetly and seriously.

"Um" I stared at her dumbfounded. I felt something deep inside my soul from the moment she smiled, the stars looks like it was shining down to her.

"Im on prefect duties Loony. Now run along before I gave you detention" I looked around the surroundings acting busy

"Okay, bye now Draco! Oh, and please inform me if you have seen a crumplehorned snorcack"

She smiled at me one last time and skipped away

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

How can I describe Loony? She was odd...But Beautiful, slim, nice, smart, _attractive_. She symbolize yellow, light and happiness.

"Damn it" I woke up cursing myself from dreaming that odd lunatic again! Put yourself together Malfoy! It's just hormones!

"Hey Draco glad your awake Iv'e been waking you up but you kept on calling me Luna" Blaise Zabini said with a satisfied smirk on his face "No way you were dreaming about that Lunatic?Or-"

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

I don't know what happened but my fist made contact with Blaise's face. And try to ignore the fact that my heart says it's all because he called Luna a Lunatic.

Gosh what an unmalfoy like will do!

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

Classes ends and I saw her presence again . I don't know how maybe, instincts?

I followed that shadow, a wave of blonde hair bouncing at her back gracefully

"Shit" I lose the tracks of the shadow. Where will I supposed to look now?

"It's not good to swear Draco. Now, can you sit with me?" I rolled my eyes at her and slowly climbed next to her

"isn't the moon and stars beautiful?" she gazed at the night sky a smile crept on her face.

She turned to look at me and grabbed my hand directing my hand to the pile of stars "look at them draco!" I turned to look at the stars not because she wanted me to, but to make myself distracted. Somehow, the feeling crept inside me again.

_You know you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

"Loony, you can let go of my hand now" I looked at her trying to sneer

"oh, im sorry" She blushed smiling at me which caused me to smile. "You can calll me Luna by the way. My daddy named me that"

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

I facepalmed myself, how does this end up this way? It's Loony! It's fuckin' Loony! off all people? What am I to do now?

"I'm sorry to disturb you Draco but are you okay?" she wiggle my shoulder. I looked at her again leaning my head to my palm concentrating at the the girl sitting next to me

_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

Perhaps because she has a natural beauty that she didn't wear make up, or she didn't give a damn about what other people think about her, or the way she represents an angel, or the way she's also been very trusting and care-free, or?

"Draco, have you ever feel like electricity kept on running inside your body because of a single person?" She pulled me out into my deep thoughts

"have you?" I smirked at her when she started to feel uneasy

"Yes. I bet the Wrackspurts give me that." She looked to my eyes dragging every single emotions from my body to show

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

"To whom" I leaned into her giving us only an inch apart.

She smiled at me, Damn she is very beautiful

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

I cupped my hands at her cheeks bringing her face to closer to mine

"I felt the same thing to a girl too. Damn, she infested me with that thing she called wrackspurts"

I pulled her face closer to me, lips meeting, fireworks rushing inside my body again.

She wrapped both of her hands at the back of my neck bringing me closer to her. She smiled at our kiss as I returned the same smile too.

_It's true_

"Draco are you serious?" she ask me after she broke our kiss "definitely" I smiled at her wrapping my hand to her waist as she leaned her head to my shoulder

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Her dreamy gaze led upon me as I smiled at her "You definetly are"

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

I kissed her forehead as she smiled at her sleep

Perhaps she was the yellow that I needed in my life. My yellow star Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**i hope you like it!**


End file.
